How to annoy the clans possibly to insanity
by The Little Lost Time Lord
Summary: Two cats. One mission. A whole lot of trouble for the clans. rated T for possible things
1. New clans

**Note: I only own Treeclan and the cats in it.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

**Form a Treeclan and claim all the trees in the forest.**

It was a peaceful day in Thunderclan until Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Lionblaze, who were on a hunting patrol, came across a group of at least 15 cats in the trees. Right there in the middle of Thunderclan territory.

"You're trespassing." Firestar yelled up to the cats.

"No actually we're not. Your territory is the ground, the trees are ours." Said an orange she-cat.

"Who are you even?" Graystripe questioned.

"Willowstar." Replied the she-cat.

"There is no Willowstar. What are you doing here?" Firestar said getting annoyed.

"There is so a Willowstar and I'm her if you don't believe me just ask my clan." Willowstar said tauntingly.

"And what clan may that be?" Sandstorm asked sounding amused at how this cat was arguing like a kit.

"Treeclan and as you can see the trees are our territory so keep off." Willowstar said proudly.

"There's no such thing as Treeclan." Firestar stated now very annoyed. Willowstar couldn't be older than 18 moons and she was challenging him.

"At one point there was no such thing as Thunderclan, now there is. I made Treeclan and now we exist."

Firestar sighed. Auguring was not worth his energy. "Who are you? I mean where did you come from?"

Willowstar looked at Firestar strangely. "You don't know? Well ok…When two cat love each other very muc-"

Sandstorm, Graystripe and Lionblaze were giggling like mad.

Firestar cut her off. "No not that. Where did you live before you took over our trees?"

"Here, there, and everywhere but I heard stories of the clans and decided to make my own. Well I'm sure you have hunting to get back to. See you tomorrow." Willowstar said gleefully.

"Wait, What?" Firestar said in shock.

"At the gathering, you know what the clans go to every full moon." Willowstar said then she whispered to her deputy Acornheart. "He's losing it."

"I am not losing it. You're not a clan." Firestar yelled.

"I thought we settled this…we…are…Treeclan." Willowstar said. The Firestar ran over to a tree and began to bang his head against it repeatedly. While the Thunderclan cats tried to stop him Treeclan slipped off to explore some more trees.

**Form Lakeclan and claim the whole lake.**

Mistystar, Icewing, Pebblefoot and Rushpaw were on a border patrol when they saw a large group of cats swimming and relaxing on a raft thing in the lake. Mistystar was not sure what this was about but she didn't like it. She walked up to the shore and called out to the cats. "You're on our territory."

"No we're not." Taunted a kit.

A tom around 18 moons old said. "I'll handle this Deathkit." Then he turned to the warriors on the shore. "No you live on the land we live in the lake. See we built ourselves a nice little island to live on."

"Who are you?" Mistystar asked.

"I'm Birchstar of course." The tom replied.

"Why me? Why me?" Mistystar muttered to herself before asking. "And what clan do you lead exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious? Lakeclan, hence us being on the lake." Birchstar said. His deputy, Blackfeather, walked up behind him.

"Willowstar did say they weren't the brightest cats in the world." Blackfeather stated.

"Hey!" Icewing said.

"Who's Willowstar?" Mistystar asked frustrated. If cat could rub their temples Mistystar would have been rubbing hers.

"You'll see soon enough. Now we have to return to our daily tasks so why don't you return to yours?" Birchstar said then he went back to telling the apprentices to take longer strokes.

Mistystar decided to leave it for the moment. She would bring up the problem tomorrow at the gathering. She led her clan mates off to continue checking the borders. She kept losing the border trail and eventually left the others to finish and walked back to camp laid down in her den and fell asleep. It wasn't even sun high and this day was already more stressful that any other se remembered.


	2. Rusty and Starclan love

**sorry abot that i up loaded the wrong chapter**

**Note: I only own the non story stuff ok.**

* * *

**Starclan's POV**

**3.) Refuse to call him anything but Rusty.**

**4.) Tell him that if he ever dies he'll have to put up with Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, and Cinderpelt fighting over him forever.**

Firestar woke up the next morning feeling relieved. He thought it had all been a dream. He walked out of his den and looked up to the sky. It was past sun high. He had had a restless night. Soon he would have to lead the clan to the gathering, but for now he decided to go hunting. He wandered out into the forest. He was terrified his dream of those cats would come true and didn't catch a thing. Later that day he returned to camp to find everyone ready to go to the gathering. They walked to the gathering. When he walked onto the island his worst nightmare was already on the tree. Willowstar was that nightmare.

Yes an eighteen moon old, small, she-cat struck fear into Firestar. She was manipulative and clever. She knew her way around loopholes. Her green eyes blinked innocently, but they only hide the madness within. There was another cat with her, a tom who looked around her age. Firestar thought he might be her mate. The cat was Birchstar. Just then Mistystar lead Riverclan in and froze just as Firestar had. She was just as scared but of Birchstar. Then she took one look at Willowstar and grew more nervous, she thought that Willowstar was Birchstar's mate. They couldn't be more wrong.

Onestar was looking at them both very confused and nervously probably because he didn't know who they were. Blackstar was confused but not worried at all. He probably didn't care who they were as long as they didn't bother him.

"You're late." Willowstar stated.

"Firestar do you know this she-cat?" Onestar asked.

"Unfortunately, I do." Firestar sighed.

"Well who is she?" Blackstar questioned.

"I can speak for myself, Rusty. I am Willowstar leader of Treeclan. Firestar missed what she had called him." Willowstar stated sweetly.

"There is no Treeclan." Blackstar stubbornly stated.

"I thought I had settled this yesterday. Your clan used to not exist but now they do, Treeclan used to not exist now it does." Willowstar said angrily. Birchstar put his tail on Willowstar's to calm her down. "Anyway we follow the entire warrior code."

"No you don't." Mistystar said just now recovering from his shock.

"And how don't I?" Willowstar challenged.

"Well if I'm correct Birchstar, leader of Lakeclan, here is your mate and having a mate in another clan is not allowed." Mistystar pointed out.

"Ew! That's disgusting. Birchstar is my brother." Willowstar nearly squealed.

"Lakeclan? You mean a bunch of cats just showed up sort of on your territory as well Mistystar?" Firestar asked.

"Yes if you look on the lake there's a weird island thing Birchstar built it and now Lakeclan lives on it." Mistystar said.

"That was my sister's idea. Now can we get this gathering started?" Birchstar asked.

Firestar and Mistystar climbed up the tree and the gathering began. Onestar reported one new litter of kits and that all was well in Windclan. Blackstar reported that there had been a minor illness outbreak but now everything was fine. Birchstar thank everyone for allowing Lakeclan to have the lake, as if they had a choice. Mistystar stated that everything was fine in Riverclan Next it was Willowstar's turn.

"First I would like to explain to everyone that we have claimed all the trees around the whole lake. We will stay in our trees as long as you stay on the ground. We hope that we will be able to live in peace with all of the clan here at the lake." Willowstar said. "Would you like to go Rusty?"

"My name is not Rusty." Firestar said though gritted teeth.

"Yes it is Rusty." Birchstar, who was in on the plan, grinned.

"No it's not." Firestar insisted.

"But that's what you are called." Willowstar said trying hard not to giggle.

"No I am Firestar."

"Stop pretending to be Firestar and go back to you twolegs, Rusty." Birchstar continued.

"I'm not pretending to be anyone and I no longer have any twolegs."

**This argument became very kit like and continued for the next two hours. Then Mistystar suggested they end the gathering. Lakeclan swam out to the middle of the lake Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan went back their camps. Then somewhere between when Shadowclan left and Thunderclan returned to camp…**

Willowstar walked up beside Firestar and whispered in his ear. "How many Lives you got left?"

"None of you business." Firestar replied.

"Oh I just wanted to point out that if you every die you'll have to put up with Sandstorm, Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt fighting over you forever and ever." Willowstar said gleefully then she climbed up a tree followed quickly by her clan and ran off.

Firestar stood there paralyzed with this truth. What would he do? Had Cinderpelt loved him? He hadn't thought so, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. He shuttered and Sandstorm came up and put her tail on his shoulder. He smiled to her and she smiled back. That only made him more worried, but he was happy to be with her any ways. Then a giggle was heard from overhead.

"WILLOWSTAR!" Firestar screamed.


	3. Songs Spies and Secrets

**Before we begin here are the cats you need to know**

**Acornheart- a tabby she-cat**

**Lilypelt- a tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Frostear- a white tom**

**Goldenmist- a yellowish she-cat**

**Honeythorn- a light brown she-cat**

* * *

**Starclan's POV**

**5. Sing loud really annoying songs over the Thunderclan**** camp in the middle of the night**

**6. Tell Firestar that Cloudtail isn't his real nephew and that he is really a spy living in the Clan to take Firestar back to his twolegs.**

Willowstar had gathered five of her clanmates, Acornheart, Lilypelt, Frostear, Goldenmist, and Honeythorn, in the trees above the Thunderclan camp. Thunderclan didn't know they were up there, but they would soon.

"Ready?" Willowstar whispered. Her clanmates nodded. "Ok 1…2…3"

All six cats sang, "I know the song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know the song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes, bum…bum…bum, I know the song that gets on everybody's nerves…" in extremely loud voices.

"What in Starclan is that aggravating sound?" Cloudtail screamed, while coming out of the warriors den.

Willowstar screamed before yelling, "It's the spy!"

"What is going on?" Firestar asked. Then he looked into the trees and saw Willowstar. "Oh it's you Willowstar." He sighed.

"Aren't you worried about the spy?" Willowstar asked in a stage whisper.

"I'm not a spy." Cloudtail said.

"That's just what a spy would say." Willowstar insisted.

"How would I know?" Cloudtail who was growing aggravated insisted.

"What are you arguing about?" Firestar who was frustrated asked.

"Willowstar says I'm a spy." Cloudtail whined.

"He is. He's not really your nephew. He's a spy living in the clan to bring you back to your twolegs, Firestar." Willowstar insisted.

Firestar sighed. Then he said, "Willowstar, Cloudtail is my nephew and he is not a spy. By the way how do you know so much?"

"What do you mean?" Willowstar asked innocently.

"You knew I used to have twolegs. You knew I used to be called Rusty. You knew about my love life. And how in Starclan did you find us?" Firestar demanded.

Willowstar looked uncomfortable and said, "None of your business." before running off.

* * *

**I know it was short but it will lead up to longer chapters.**


	4. The secrets get bigger and Beiber

**I know that in the last chapter is used to say Acornheart was a tom but she's really a she-cat I changed it to show the truth.**

**I know Daisy wasn't expecting kits but she is in this story.**

**Starclan's POV**

**7. Play Justin Bieber's music over the camp then threaten any who actually likes him. **

Firestar had decided to find out how Willowstar knew what she knew. One night he was sitting in the forest trying to think of how to find out what he wanted to know, when he saw two orange cats jumping from tree to tree above him. At first he thought they had come to annoy him but the just kept running g as if they hadn't seen him, which they hadn't. Firestar decided to follow them. They raced to the edge of the forest. Then they stopped on a tree branch to catch their breath.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Birchstar asked his sister. They both looked sad.

"I have to see her, Birch. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Willowstar said.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Birchstar said.

Firestar watched them sit crying silently together. He wondered why they were so sad and who were they going to see. Soon they began to run though the trees again. Firestar struggled to keep up. They left the forest and entered the twoleg place. Jumping from wall to wall, fence to fence they made their way across the twoleg place and to a huge brick twoleg nest. Willowstar and Birchstar climbed a tree a looked in a window. Tears streamed down their faces. They both tried to comfort the other, but it didn't seem to work. Eventually Birchstar flicked his tail motioning that they should get going.

Willowstar whispered one thing before leaving with her brother, "We miss you Diana."

After Willowstar and Birchstar left Firestar climbed the tree and looked in the window he saw a twoleg laying unconscious on a bed. She had a bloody hole in her leg. She had been seriously hurt. How had she gotten that hurt? Who was she? Maybe she was their twoleg. They seemed so sad to see her hurt. Even though she was a twoleg he hoped she would get better. Firestar noticed the sun was coming up and ran back to camp.

When he arrived at the camp he heard a few small mewing coming from the nursery. He walked over and when he looked inside he saw that Daisy had given birth to her kits over night. There were two kits a black tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat. Spiderleg was there with her.

"What are their names?" Spiderleg asked his mate.

"This is Ravenkit." She said nudging the black tom. "And this is Frostkit." She said nudging the little she-cat.

Frostkit had a look of wisdom in her eyes, as if she knew more than she should. She looked scared and confused too.

"Firestar, Firestar, Hey Firestar." Called a voice from outside.

Firestar walked outside to find the entirety of Treeclan gathered in the trees around the Thunderclan camp. Willowstar was giving him one of those really creepy smiles. She pulled a twoleg thing out of a tree hollow. She reached for a button on it when Firestar said. "Wait, before you annoy me and my clan again, which I'm sure you were about to, answer me one question."

Willowstar challenged. "Bring it on."

"Who's Diana?" Firestar asked with a completely calm attitude.

Willowstar's eyes watered then she turned and ran off into the forest. Treeclan all looked very confused, except one cat, Acornheart. Acornheart shook her head as if she were disappointed in Firestar. "You have no idea how much you just hurt her."

"Tell me then." Firestar challenged.

"It's not my story to tell." Acornheart stated, then she turned around to leave.

"If Willowstar misses her twoleg so much then why doesn't she just go home?" Firestar snapped.

All of Treeclan gasped.

Acornheart turned back around, with a look of anger in her eyes. "Willowstar has never and will never have twolegs and you have no right to butt into her business."

Acornheart motioned for Treeclan to follow and they all ran off. Firestar turned around to see Frostkit staring at him. She looked like she was trying to figure out something. Firestar was creeped out at this little kit, for her smile was eerily similar to Willowstar's.

"Who was she? Why was she here? What did you mean by annoying your clan? Why did she get upset? And why did you ask about someone named Diana?" Frostkit demanded.

Firestar stared in shock at the kit that was only hours old. He laughed. "You're a curious one aren't you?" Then he began to walk away.

"Don't walk away answer my questions." Frostkit demanded.

The leader turned to face the kit. "When you're older." Then he walked off.


	5. Cristmas Carols Kittypet and New Truths

**Note: Brightspirit fits this story that's why I chose her over all Starclan cats.**

* * *

**Starclan's POV**

**8. Sing Christmas Carols over the Thunderclan and Shadowclan's camp.**

**9. Call Firestar a kittypet.**

As much as Jayfeather wanted to save his herbs Thunderclan needed it. He walked through the forest to the abandoned twoleg nest where he grew his herbs. As he got closer he heard whimpering, coming from inside the nest. He pushed a board out of t he way and walked inside. He scented the source the whimpering, it was Willowstar. He bristled with anger, but her whimpering caused his anger to soften. He walked over and poked her gently in the shoulder. She looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Oh sorry, this just looks sorta like a place I used to live." Willowstar sniffled.

"Is everything ok?" Jayfeather asked the Treeclan leader.

"To be honest, No." Willowstar sighed.

"Why?" Jayfeather asked kindly.

Willowstar shook her head. "Maybe someday, but for now I can't tell you. I'll get off your territory now." Then she got up to leave.

Jayfeather wanted to stop her. He wanted to know why she was upset. But he let her go because he didn't think it would be right to push her. If he really wanted to know what was wrong he could go into her dreams. He got the herbs he needed and returned to the camp. Half of Treeclan was above the camp, Willowstar was not among them, but Acornheart was.

"Where's Willowstar?" Jayfeather asked.

"My sister is busy." Acornheart growled. "But don't worry I'm here to make your lives miserable."

"Willowstar's your sister?" Jayfeather was shocked.

"Yes she is." Acornheart said as if it should have been obvious.

"Ooookay then what do you have in store for us today?" Firestar sighed.

"Let's begin Treeclan." Acornheart said.

Then they began to sing. "We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;

Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer;

We won't go until we get some;

We won't go until we get some;

We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here;

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Firestar screamed.

"What's figgy pudding?" Cloudtail asked.

"Oh right you wouldn't know. Well…I guess the fresh kill pile would work." Acornheart sighed.

"NO. You can't have our prey." Firestar yelled.

"Oh well Treeclan let's go. I'll be back later to deal with you Firestar." Acornheart said then she led Treeclan

"That was nice they wished us a Merry Christmas." Frostkit stated happily.

Firestar turn to face her. "How do you know it nice?"

"Ah…Never mind." Frostkit said in a panic.

Firestar walked away muttering, "Why do I always get the weird one?" to himself.

"Hey I heard that, kittypet." Frostkit yelled.

Firestar ignored the kit and walked into his den.

**_Later that night_**

Jayfeather walked into the medicine den. He scented Willowstar in a tree above him. She dropped leaves down. They were catmint. Jayfeather looked shocked. It was leaf-bare. Catmint was extremely hard to find in leaf-bare.

"Why?" He asked her.

"This is to show you that you can trust me."

"Why would I need to know that?"

"Because I know your secret, but it's safe with me."

"How do you know my secret?"

"That's part of my secret."

"If you know mine can I know yours?"

"No. I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"One you wouldn't believe me, two you might hate me and I want you to be my friend, and three I don't think Starclan wants me to tell."

"What?"

"I'll tell you this I'm not a normal cat." Willowstar smiled. "See you soon. And just so you know I would trust you with my secret if I could tell you."

Willowstar turned and ran off. Jayfeather liked the idea of having Willowstar as a friend.

Jayfeather felt tired and he let himself drift off to sleep not even trying to walk in Willowstar's dreams. He opened his eyes and Brightspirit was there.

"What I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone." Brightspirit told him.

"I won't."

"Follow me then."

Jayfeather followed her out of the Starclan forest and into a twoleg place. They stopped in front of three twolegs kits, two she-twolegs and one tom. Jayfeather understood what they were saying. The tom and the older she-twoleg were lecturing the younger she-twoleg. Then a much older twoleg-tom jumped out from behind them. He pulled out a black thing and pulled a lever on it. Something small and black shot out of it and killed the younger twoleg-tom, and then before the older she-twoleg could react, another little thing hit her and killed her. The younger she-twoleg tried to run but got shot in the leg. Then the older tom started to run but a bunch of twolegs surrounded him and shot him. Then Jayfeather and Brightspirit were back in the starclan forest.

"What happened?" Jayfeather asked shocked.

"They were siblings. The older two were twins, meaning that they were born at the same time and the last one was their little sister. The much older one was a stranger to them. He killed the children, that's what twolegs call kits, with what a twolegs call a gun." Brightspirit explained.

"Why did you show me that?"

"The older she-twoleg was Willowstar. I made her and her brother, the tom who died, cats when they brother died. Willowstar and Birchstar were twolegs and all of everything that happens in the clans is recorded by four other twolegs and both of them have read those books. I only showed you because Willowstar said she would have told you if it was ok with Starclan."

"Can I tell her I know?"

"If you wish yes but you may not tell anyone else for it is her story to tell."

"I understand. Wait is the younger she-twoleg here too"

Jayfeather felt morning arriving and Starclan's forest faded away.


	6. New Friends and Anger

**Starclan's POV**

**10. Tell Firestar that the ancient Skyclan cats sent him the dream that lead him to the forest as revenge on the other four clans.**

**11. Yell at the gathering: YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF MOUSE-DUNG, BEE-BRAINED, SMELLY CATS! See ya later! And leave.**

It was time for the gathering again. Willowstar was walking right next to Acornheart along the lake, followed by Treeclan. Thunderclan emerged from the forest. Jayfeather began to approach Willowstar. Acornheart braced and turned to hurt him, but Willowstar laid her tail on her sister's shoulder.

"It's ok he's a friend." Willowstar reassure her.

"Can I hurt Firestar?" Acornheart asked hopefully.

"No it's the full moon truce!" Willowstar said loudly before whispering. "You can pull his tail but no more than that tonight."

"YAY!" Acornheart yelled before running off.

"I heard that." Jayfeather informed the Treeclan leader.

"Oh well." Willowstar said.

"Your family's nuts, twoleg."Jayfeather whispered.

"How did you know?" Willowstar asked shocked.

"Brightspirit showed me last night."

"Everything?"

"Yes, but who is your little sister?"

"In which life time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Acornheart was the youngest of my litter in my cat life time and Diana was my little sister in my human life but Acornheart is not Diana."

"She isn't? Then who is?"

"No one, at least not that I know of, she's dying in a hospital."

"A what?"

"Twoleg medicine den."

"Oh. Was that why you got so upset at Firestar?"

"Yes it is."

"He really did hurt you didn't he?

Willowstar nodded.

"Maybe you can help me with something. Do you know what happened after Hollyleaf ran into the tunnels?"

"I'm sorry I don't know any more than you."

"That's alright. I guess we're both missing a little sister. May I ask one more thing?"

"You just did but sure."

"What happened to the guy who killed you?"

"Well if what Starclan showed me was the truth he was kill by the police."

"Who?"

"They make sure twolegs follow the rules."

"Ah. Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Well when I read the books and thought they were made up you were one of my favorite characters and when I got here, I knew you had a huge secret to bear. I hoped maybe you could help me with my secret." Willowstar said just as they reached the island. "See you soon."

Willowstar jumped up and joined the other leaders in the tree. Firestar gave her a funny look, but Willowstar paid him no mind. Onestar and Blackstar greeted Willowstar and she returned the greeting. Mistystar led her clan on to the island and everyone waited for Lakeclan. When Birchstar finally led his clan onto the island Willowstar teased. "Late as usually Birch."

"Hey! I had to deal with Deathkit again." Birchstar called in response.

"Very true he got that name for a reason." Willowstar laughed.

"Why is he named Deathkit?" Firestar asked.

"Shut up you stupid fur ball." Willowstar yelled at him.

"What?" Firestar asked outraged.

"You wanna know something? The ancient Skyclan cat sent you the dream that led you to the forest as revenge on the other four clans." Willowstar yelled at Firestar

"Is it just mean or has she gone from annoying to mean?" Firestar asked.

"Willow do you have to be so mean to him?" Birchstar ask his sister.

"Yes I do he dared to ask me about Diana." Willowstar yelled.

"Who's Di-" Mistystar started but Birchstar shoved his tail in her mouth.

"The answer will come in due time." Birchstar whispered to Mistystar.

Just then Brightspirit appeared in the tree next to Willowstar. It was clear, by the looks of shock on their faces, that every cat could she her. She turned to Willowstar and Birchstar and said. "Remember, he doesn't know, but you may tell them if you wish." Then she disappeared.

"What did she mean you can tell us? Tell us what?" Onestar asked.

"I'm not telling you, because with the exception of a few cats YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF MOUSE-DUNG, BEE-BRAINED, SMELLY CATS! See ya later!" Willowstar said before jumping down from the tree and leaving. Treeclan followed her. Acornheart was that last to leave.

"You really are." Acornheart added just before slipping out of the clearing.

Everyone turned to Birchstar for answers. His only response was. "I'm not saying anything until my sister is ready to tell you. Then we will announce it but for now it's our secret. Good-bye."

Then Lakeclan left as well. Acornheart randomly came back and walked over to Firestar.

"I forgot to do something" She said then she pulled his tail hard and leaving.

Every cat looked shocked this had never happened before. Two leaders keeping a big secret and both of them leaving in the middle of a gathering, one where a Starclan cat came no less. What was happening in the forest? Only a few cats knew the truth and none of them were talking.

**Both Lakeclan and Treeclan's members are listed on profile.**


	7. Destiny and Stuffed Animals

**Note: Frostkit has become Frostpaw.**

**This chapter is dedicated to GardevoirLove4ever. Read her fan fictions they're great. Thanks for reading my story. You ROCK!**

**12. Get a bunch of stuffed animal cats and throw them at the Thunderclan camp yelling "STUFFEDCLAN IS ATTACKING!"**

Willowstar sat in the hollow of a tree not far from the Thunderclan camp the moonlight illuminated the camp but no one was out of their dens except one small apprentice, Frostpaw. Willowstar watched to young she-cat from the distance. Frostpaw began to pace, muttering under her breath. Willowstar, who was curious moved silently thought the trees toward the camp until she could hear everything Frostpaw was muttering.

"Why me? Why me? I mean I' happy to be alive but what about Brian and Rose? What happened to them?" Frostpaw wondered.

Willowstar nearly fell out of the tree. Once she had regained her balance she raced not so silently, alright she scared every bit of prey within a hundred miles, to the lake. Even though she had never tried swimming as a cat she dove in and struggled to about halfway to the Lakeclan Island. Then she felt herself going under she screeched. "Birch, Birch, help me!"

She didn't know who rescued her because she blacked out. But when she awoke she was in the medicine den of Lakeclan with Bushpelt standing over her. He looked worried but not as worried as Birchstar who was there.

"What was so important you had to swim out here and lose a life for?" Birchstar asked angrily.

Willowstar who had swallowed too much water was only able to croak one word. "Diana."

Birchstar's looked panickedly at Bushpelt and asked him. "Bushpelt, would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?"

Bushpelt bowed to his leader then left.

Birchstar turned to his sister and asked hopefully. "What about Diana?"

"She's here. She's alive." Willowstar croaked.

"Who?"

"Frostpaw from Thunderclan."

"Should we tell her?"

"No, not now let her live her life for now but we will tell her in time."

"Are you sure?"

"Ye she's too young to have her loyalties questioned. We tell her when Thunderclan knows where her loyalties lie."

"I see your point but please watch over her."

"I promise."

"What in the name of Starclan were you thinking? You know you can't swim as a cat. You're lucky you have nine lives."

Both Birchstar and Willowstar turned to see who had said that. Behind them stood a dripping wet and very annoyed, Acornheart. She didn't stay annoyed very long, when she saw Willowstar and Birchstar's faces.

"Am I missing something?"Acornheart asked.

Birchstar answered. "Diana was reborn as Frostpaw."

"I knew there was something off about that cat."

"We're going to wait to tell her."

"Your sister your decision."

**Later that night**

Willowstar drifted off to sleep only to wake in Starclan's forest, next to her were Birchstar and surprisingly Acornheart. None of them knew why they were there. Brightspirit walked out of the mist and greeted them kindly, but she looked worried. Each of them returned the greeting.

"I brought you here because I have recently learned Tigerstar reincarnated someone on the day I reincarnated Willowstar and Birchstar. He has reincarnated, William Smith, the man who murdered you."

Willowstar and Birchstar looked panicked. Acornheart looked as though she was plotting his death, and she probably was.

"It gets worst." Brightspirit continued. "He knows who you are, what you look like and where you are. His name is Blood he is a rouge and is bringing a band of rouges here as we speak. There is only one cat who can protect you. She knows your secret and is willing to fight for you with her life. Acornheart is the only one who can save you in the end."

"Me? But I'm just one cat." Acornheart asked shocked.

"One cat who loves her littermates more than anything and will protect them no matter what." Brightspirit said proudly. "There were three in Willowstar and Birchstar's litter for a reason. You have as much a destiny as your brother and sister."

"I-I do." Acornheart was happy but shocked. "Then I'll fulfill it."

Willowstar and Birchstar looked pleased for their sister but nervous about Blood. Brightspirit wished them luck and disappeared. Morning came and Acornheart swam Willowstar to shore using a stick.

**Later that day**

Frostpaw was coming back from a hunting patrol. She had caught a rather plump squirrel and was pretty proud of herself. She trotted into camp holding the squirrel and plopped it on the fresh kill pile. Brightheart smiled and congratulated her apprentice. A loud whistle was heard from the trees. Treeclan had arrived for Firestar's daily torment. Willowstar looked as if she had been drown, which she had been.

Firestar looked up and sighed in annoyance. "What are you going to torment us with now? And why do you look like a drown rat?"

Willowstar growled at Firestar.

Acornheart looked at her sister and laughed a bit. "You kinda do Willow."

Willowstar growled at her sister.

Frostpaw giggled.

Willowstar growled at Frostpaw.

"Stop that Willow it's getting clichéd." Acornheart snapped

Willowstar growled one last time at her sister, and then turned back to Thunderclan. She smiled and yelled. "STUFFEDCLAN IS ATTACKING!" A shower of stuffed animals rained down upon the Thunderclan camp. The Thunderclan cats screeched.

"Where did you get these?" Firestar yelled.

"Willowstar answered simply. "Twolegs." Before turning and leaving.

Treeclan followed their leader. But Acornheart decided to freak Firestar out before disappearing. She looked directly at him and smiled she said only. "It's worse than you know." And ran off.

Firestar yelled after her. "What do you mean?"

No answer came.

Frostpaw growled at Treeclan and muttered. "They stole my ideas."

No one heard her mutter that.


	8. The Battle and Debts

**Starclan's POV**

**13. If you ever help his clan in battle make sure you tell Firestar he's forever in your debt.**

Thunderclan was sleeping peacefully. Treeclan was spread out over the forest most of them were asleep Acornheart couldn't sleep though. The worry of Blood and his band of rouges coming was too much for her to rest on. Acornheart heard a branch move behind her. She turned to fight. But she relaxed when she saw Willowstar, who no longer looked like a drowned rat, was the one who moved the branch.

"You should really sleep." Willowstar begged her sister.

"I can't. I worried for you and Birch."

"You should sleep because the last thing we need is our protector falling asleep in the middle of the battle."

"I'll try."

They heard a small cat scampering though the forest. They both turned to see who it was. Ravenpaw was there panting and struggling to speak but he eventually managed to say. "Rouges…battle… Thunderclan camp."

Willowstar and Acornheart looked scared and yelled. "Blood." At the same time.

They dashed off into the forest leaving the apprentice to catch his breath. Willowstar yelled to her sister as they ran. "Get Treeclan and Birch meet me there."

As much as Acornheart wanted to stay by her sister's side she obeyed the order and rushed to gather the clans. Willowstar dashed to the Thunderclan camp. She reached a tree overlooking the hollow to see a large white tom lunging at Frostpaw for the kill. Without thinking Willowstar jumped from the tree yelling. "You will never hurt her again!" Willowstar slammed into the tom and the both slid to the edge of the hollow. Willowstar's shoulder was badly injured. Frostpaw looked shocked and confused.

Just then Acornheart entered the hollow with both Treeclan and Lakeclan. Acornheart spotted her sister lying unable to get up next to the white tom who was getting to his feet. Anger burned in her eyes. She ran at him and jumped on his back, clawing at his ears. He yowled in pain and smashed her against the side or the hollow. Acornheart fell off him and was momentarily confused. Blood took this time to go after Frostpaw again. This time Birchstar leaped to his little sister's help.

Blood tried to knock Birchstar out of the way but he didn't budge. Birchstar looked Blood right in the eyes and whispered. "This time we're ready." The Birchstar jumped at Blood. Blood dodged and came back to attack Birchstar. Blood jumped on top of the orange and white tom and began to bite at his neck. Birchstar tried to fight him off but Blood got him and Birchstar felt to the ground. He had lost a life. Blood turned to the terrified apprentice and snarled.

Frostpaw took a deep breath and jumped at him. She grabbed his ear with her teeth and pulled him to the ground. She raked at his belly, but He jumped up and grabbed her scruff. He threw her at the wall of the hollow. Frostpaw tried to stand back up but yowled in pain. Her leg was broken. Willowstar was next to her. Willowstar looked proud at Frostpaw.

"You fought wonderfully, Diana." Willowstar told the young she-cat.

"Who are you?" Frostpaw asked nervously.

"Your sister. I'm Rose reborn."

"Y-You are? Prove it."

"We made a list of ways to annoy the warriors. Your favorite warrior cat is Brightheart. And you have a fear of roller coasters. I'm Rose I think Jayfeather is the best warrior cat and I'm terrified of mascots." Willowstar smiled. "And I've missed you."

Frostpaw looked shocked and Willowstar pulled herself over to her using her good paw and curled around her protecting her little sister from the battle. Frostpaw was shocked but happy. Frostpaw snuggled up to her older sister.

While Willowstar and Frostpaw had been talking Acornheart had recovered from being smashed into to wall and had gotten up even angrier than before and ran at Blood she knocked him into the wall. He grabbed her scruff and threw her into the wall. She struggled to get up; you could almost see flames burning in her eyes.

Blood laughed cruelly. "The little she-cat thinks she can beat me."

"Don't judge anyone 'til you know what's inside them."

Acornheart got to her feet. Lionblaze raced up to help. Acornheart turned to him and shook her head. "No, this is my fight."

"I can help."

"I don't care if you're one of the three and can't be wounded in battle you need to let me fight this fight."

Lionblaze backed away from the angry she-cat and she jumped at Blood. She raked he claws across his back and landed on her feet behind him. He turned to face her.

"She can't be beat, Blood, that's a fact." Willowstar yelled to the tom.

"You can take him." Frostpaw encouraged Acornheart.

Acornheart nodded. Then she turned back to Blood. He ran at her, but she leaped onto his back and used it as a springboard. She landed on a small ledge on the wall of the cliff. She jumped and landed on him, flatting him. He grunted. Acornheart felt him rise and shake. She was thrown to the side. But she got back up.

"Why do you keep getting back up? Why not just lie down and die already?" Blood asked viscously.

"Because I know life's worth fighting for because even when something's lost if you don't give up you'll find it." Acornheart smiled to her sister and Frostpaw. "And I will take you down."

She jumped at him. A voice whispered I her head. _"You will have to kill him to end this."_ Acornheart bit down on his neck until he stopped struggling and his body lay still on the ground. Then from the wounds and the exhaustion she collapsed.

The battle was over with their leader dead the rest of the rouges ran for the hills with their tails between their legs. Jayfeather, Mapleleaf, Bushpelt and Leafpool rushed to treat the injured cats, starting with Acornheart. Leafpool carefully moved her to the medicine den. Acornheart came to and Leaf pool started to treat her but she said. "Treat Willowstar Birchstar and Frostpaw first."

Leafpool shook her head and tried to continue treating the young she cat. But she pulled away. "Treat them first I'll be fine."

Willowstar walked in but her shoulder was clearly stiff. "Let her treat you. None of us are going to die."

"You can walk? How?" Acornheart asked.

"My shoulder was dislocated. Jayfeather popped it back in. It's still sore though." Willowstar told her sister before turning to Leafpool. "Your son's got some real talent you should be proud. Give him time he'll warm up to you." Willowstar smiled.

Leafpool shook her head. "I don't think so."

"I know so. I can't explain now but I know more than you do. He'll warm up."

Leafpool nodded though it was clear she didn't believe her.

Firestar walked in. "I'm very thankful of your help."

"So I geuss you are forever in my debt." ACornheatr said.

"No… I just can't win can I?"

"No." Both sisters answered.


	9. Tours and Shiny Rocks

**I know! I Know! It's been forever! Please forgive me! Also it might be easier if you guys suggested ideas so I'm now letting you suggest ideas! YAY! Please!**

**Starclan POV**

**14.) Lead tour groups through the Thunderclan camp.**

**15.) Ask Firestar why Lionblaze never gets hurt?**

**16.) Trade the entire fresh kill pile to another clan for a pebble.**

Willowstar, Acornheart and Frostpaw were having a secret meeting just outside of Thunderclan's territory.

"Got it?" Acornheart asked.

"Yup" Smiled Frostpaw.

"Then go get started." Willowstar was smiling with excitement.

"Kay see you later." Frostpaw called as she ran off to the Shadowclan border.

Once she got there she didn't stop and ran straight for the camp. For about half of her run she was being chased by a patrol who'd found her. She finally reached the camp and bolted in. Then she slowed to a stop and collapsed panting, because running all the way across two territories is very tiring. Once she'd caught her breath she looked up to see the entire camp staring at her aggressively.

"What are you doing here?" Growled Blackstar.

"I came to trade with you. The entire Thunderclan fresh kill pile for the shiniest rock you have."

A few cats chuckled.

"You think we'll believe that." Scoffed Blackstar.

"I'm not joking. One shiny rock and I'll lead you to the camp and help you get the food." Frostpaw smiled.

"Fine, but if you're lying I swear by starclan I will-" Blackstar never got to finish.

"Kill me. I know, but I'm not lying."

About an hour later Shadowclan had found a very very shiny rock and were following Frostpaw into the Thunderclan camp.

"What's this?' Firestar yelled, because his patrols apparently were unable to see an entire clan casually walking across their own territory.

"Your apprentice trade us your fresh kill." Blackstar smirked.

"WHAT! Why!" Firestar glared at Frostpaw.

"Yup they gave me this shiny rock." Frostpaw showed him the purple stone. "And while we're asking questions, why doesn't Lionblaze ever get hurt?"

"Umm." Firestar didn't know what to say.

"Yes why indeed?" Blackstar asked.

"He does get hurt?" Firestar lied.

"Nah Uh." Frostpaw smirked.

"You're almost as annoying as Willowstar and Acornheart." Firestar sighed.

Just then Acornheart and Willowstar lead a group of kittypets into the camp.

"Speak of the devils" Firestar muttered.

"And this is the Thunderclan camp." Willowstar announced. "This clan's claim to fame is that they have the first ever former kittypet leader: Rusty."

"My name is not Rusty! And what are you doing?" Firestar growled, annoyed that he had to put up with all this.

"Shhhh!" Acornheart hissed. "You're disturbing the tour."

Willowstar appeared not to have heard him. "As you can see Shadowclan's also here at the moment. They seemed to be taking the fresh kill pile. This isn't that abnormal considering Thunderclan has the weakest security."

"THAT'S IT EVERYBODY WHO DOESN'T LIVE HERE **_OUT_**!Firestar yelled.

"Fine we got all your food anyways!" Blackstar lead the Shadowclan cats out.

"We are being dismissed." Willowstar sighed as she led the tour group out.

Acornheart walked over to Firestar and pulled his tail again.

"OWWW! Stop doing that!" Firestar yowled in pain.

"I don't take orders from you!" Acornheart pulled his tail again before leaving.

"Are you going o answer my question?" Frostpaw demanded.

"What question?" Firestar groaned.

"What doesn't Lionblaze ever get hurt?"

Firestar groaned again. "He does!"

"Lier!" Acornheart yelled from the trees above.

Firestar hit his head against the stone wall repeatedly.

**So did you like it? Ask me any questions you want BTW!**


	10. Pirates and flying

**I know! It's been almost another month! I'm try peoples it's hard to think and I need more ideas! Not just annoying things but suggestions! Should Deathkit have larger part? When should the clans find out the truth about them because they're going to? I'll consider anything! **

**Starclan's POV**

**17.) Sing more annoying songs.**

**18.) Dress as pirates.**

**19.) Make Firestar jump off a cliff to see if he can fly.**

Frostpaw was humming a tune as she chose a piece of fresh kill. Firestar stared at her from across the pile, and then she began to sing.

"Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday. Today it is Friday, Friday. We we we so excited, we so excited, we're going to have a ball tonight. Tomorrow will be Saturday, Saturday, and Sunday comes afterwards, I don't want this weekend to end!"

"What are you doing?" demanded Firestar.

"Singing Friday." Frostpaw beamed. "It's a song, Rusty."

Firestar sighed. "Have you been talking with Willowstar and Acornheart? And what is that?"

Frostpaw was putting on an eye patch. "You'll see." She said slightly evilly.

Just then Willowstar and Acornheart burst through the barrier.

"Give us Firestar and no one gets hurt." Acornheart warned.

Both Acornheart and Willowstar also had various pirate accessories on.

Thunderclan stood back as they dragged Firestar away.

"Thanks guys! You're great clanmates!" Firestar called as he was pulled out of the camp.

Not long after they had dragged Firestar to the top of a cliff, while singing 100 bottles of Firestar's blood on the wall, which was both annoying and freaky to Firestar.

"Jump magic flying kitty!" Willowstar cheered.

"No that's nuts." Firestar protested.

"But you were born with the power of flight." Frostpaw smiled.

"No I wasn't" Firestar was beginning to wonder just how Frostpaw had gotten tangled up with Willowstar and Acornheart.

"Have you ever jumped off a cliff before?" Acornheart asked.

"No, of course not."

"Well then how do you know?"

Firestar had no answer for Acornheart.

"How about this: you jump or I spear you with my sword." Acornheart smirked as she produced a sword.

"Where did you get that?" Firestar knew one thing for sure that sword was sharp.

"A cat called Biohazard gave it to me. You might meet her someday. But it won't be pleasant for you. Now walk the plank."

"No!"

"Fine." Acornheart sighed. "1…2…3"

Willowstar and Frostpaw pushed Firestar off the cliff and instead of falling he flew.

"Well I guess he could fly." Frostpaw said.

"Defiantly." Acornheart agreed.

"Hit him with a rock on the head tonight, Acornheart; make sure he doesn't remember this." Willowstar suggested.

"Kay."


	11. Firestar is getting cliche

**I'm going to try to update at least once every month.**

**Starclan's POV**

**20.) Come into Firestar's den in the middle of the night claiming you had a bad dream.**

**21.) Shake all the trees around the camp and insist that it's an earth quake.**

**22.) Shun the non-believer.**

**23.) Toss Firestar in the lake and see if he sinks.**

"Firestar?" Frostpaw nudged Firestar's shoulder with her paw.

"It's the middle of the night. Go back to your den." He groaned.

"I had a bad dream. I wanna sleep here with you." Frostpaw moaned.

"No." He said firmly.

"I'll get Acornheart." She threatened.

"Fine you can sleep here one night." He sighed

**The Next Day**

"Why are all the trees shaking?" Cloudtail asked.

"Most likely Treeclan." Firestar yawned. Frostpaw had kicked him repeatedly trough the night waking him up.

"Attention Thunderclan!" Acornheart was using a microphone to amplify her voice. "This is an earthquake. I would suggest evacuation."

"This isn't an earthquake." Firestar's voice was drowned out by Thunderclan screaming and running out of the camp. They really didn't want to be there if another tree came down.

"That's right head down to the lake you'll be safe there." Acornheart encouraged.

Thunderclan ran to the lake followed by Treeclan. Firestar reluctantly followed his clan out of the camp and through the forest. When he reached the lake Treeclan was handing out dead mice and comforting his panicked clanmates.

"That wasn't an earth quake!" He shouted. "That was Treeclan shaking the trees."

"Shun the non-believer!" Willowstar shouted to Thunderclan.

"Shun." Frostpaw shouted.

"Shun." Lionblaze yelled.

"Shun." The rest of Thunderclan and Treeclan shouted.

Then they all ignored Firestar until Willowstar and Birchstar, who had swum in from the island toss him into the lake.

Instead of struggling he instantly began to swim.

"Ok! This is cliché! First the flying now SWIMMING!" Willowstar growled. "Acornheart."

"Already on it." Acornheart cut her off.


End file.
